Emergency
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: I've seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive.


I'm not sure what pairing this is, since it was just a quick write while I was listening to Paramore's new video.  
I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Paramore's song, 'Emergency'.

Disclaimer for Dummies: I no own; you no sue.

Guide:  
_words words- _lyrics  
words- story  
(Any italics in the larger paragraphs are just for emphasis. They aren't part of the lyrics. Just thought I'd let you know.)

_

* * *

_

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

We have an emergency.  
We had just had a fight, and not one of those fights that you mull over for a few hours then you go back home and you make up. No, it was one of those fights that break up a relationship. Yeah, it was that bad.

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

Sometimes, I felt like he wanted me to leave, to just be gone. It hurt, but I kept clinging to the relationship. I know it sounds like it was desperate, but it was the only good relationship I had, had in a while. You can see why I didn't want to let go. It was obvious. I had a natural fear of being left alone. I always had and now it was showing through.

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

I don't know if he's still listening to me yelling at him, even though it was hours ago. I don't know if he's mulling it over in his head. I don't know if he even understands it, and at this point I don't really care. I was too tired and worn, more emotionally than physically, to even care if his brain comprehended the significance of the song to our current situation.

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.  
This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
Well it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it_

I couldn't pretend that I didn't see the little looks that they gave each other; the little things that they thought I was stupid enough to miss. It hurt that they though I was stupid enough to miss something that obvious. My best friend and the 'love of my life'. Looking back now, I wonder why either of them ever deserved those very meaningful titles in my life.

Still, neither of us brought it up. Neither of us cared enough to talk about it. I knew that wasn't his fault. But the fact that he didn't care about me enough to at least break up with me instead of _cheating_ on me...That hurt the most. And it hurt a lot. I thought he loved me, but I suppose that was stupid on my part...

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive_

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again_

It had been years, and I felt like I had moved on. I'd moved away from the old town, away from him. As far as I could get. And despite all that, I felt old. I felt used. I wanted to feel new and wanted. I'd had chances too, but...I guess I just let them slip away. I don't know why, I just did.

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

And suddenly, he showed up again. He reappeared, back in my life, uninvited. I don't know how, or why, he found me, but he did. And it brought back a whole wave of emotions that, apparently, I'd just buried instead of getting rid of.

_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
Well it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it_

"I love you." he pleaded with me, "Please, I love you." He said it so many times that it was engrained in my mind. It just hung there like a flashing neon sign.

"I don't love you. You don't know what love is." I hissed. He just watched me with his hollow, cold eyes. I didn't know if he was listening, but this time I was finished with everything. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. It hurt too much, far too much.

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive  
These scars, they will not fade away.  
No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

I gave up after that. On myself, on love, on everything. That was the last time I saw him. A part of me was thankful for that and another prayed that I'd see him and that when I'd said that I didn't love him, that I had been lying. Half of me knew I hadn't been lying. Another part was afraid that I had been and that I'd just buried the emotions again, like all the other times, but this time, if I had buried them, it was final.

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive_

I've seen love die, loads of times. Most of those times were when there was still a flicker of it, when it still deserved to live. This time I knew. I'd sat and watched our flame of love just flicker and waver in the harsh wind and I hadn't done anything about it. I knew it had to die.

Our love had to die.

And it didn't deserve to be alive this time.

* * *

That was it, folks.  
The song was Paramore's 'Emergency'.  
Go listen to it, it's a good song. Hayley William's vocals are phenomenal. Trust me.  
And, before you do that. Review. Review are nice. They're like Ramen. They're awesome.  
SO GO REVIEW! 


End file.
